


Broken Nose of Fate

by nokawa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Bad Puns, Broken nose, F/M, I AM A MESS, I'm Bad At Tagging, Plot holes ftw, adrienette - Freeform, marinette is a mess, my babies being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9772469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokawa/pseuds/nokawa
Summary: “You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend” AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please excuse the gaping plotholes.
> 
> I thought it didnt suck, so i decided to post it.

Marinette felt better than she had in a while, out shopping, she bought some unbelievably cute earrings, and she was telling Alya a story that actually didn’t involve embarrassing herself (for once).  
   
“Alya, Jagged was so cool, and even though Chloe was there, it barely detracted from the show!!!!” And here was when it happened.  Marinette jumped with excitement and happiness and extended her clenched fist in a moment of pure joy…  
   
That sure backfired, “MARINETTE N-“Alya yelled- too late- and though her fist was only expected to be met with a soft swoosh of air, her fist met a very soft, almost squishy surface? Well that was strange… and then she heard the sickening crunch.  
   
In front of her was a very attractive man with a very bloody face. An extremely bloody face. Oh dear, what kind of mess has her clumsiness gotten her into now? Alya was saying things, but Marinette couldn’t hear her, couldn’t see- wait, couldn’t see her? ‘Oh no’, was all she could think before her vision faded to black.  
   
…  
   
“Oh, so you’re awake” was the first thing the dark-haired girl heard when she woke up. “Ummm… why am I in a hospital???”  She groaned, still barely awake. “Well you passed out, and I was going to the hospital anyways…” Wait no. This couldn’t be happening to her. This was the stuff that you only see in movies or books or weird amateur fanfics by bad writers. This sort of thing doesn’t happen to Marinette.  
   
          She didn’t want to look, but she had to. Oh god. It’s the guy she punched. The extremely attractive guy with a really nice sounding voice she punched. “I-is… is your nose okay?” she asked, wincing. “Well, who nose… it’s really broken- not an injury to be… sniffed at. Did you get the… punch line?”  
   
          Of the multitude of things she expected him to say, those horrid puns were NOT included, but she could hardly focus on that. Her inner screaming panic was beginning to take effect, and she could feel herself about to faint again. “Ahhh, please don’t pass out again, my nose is fine!” the boy quickly said, looking alarmed.  
   
          Marinette barely pulled it together, using this boy’s calming voice to lead her out of the dizziness. “Umm, I never got your name?” The blonde boy asked, attempting to divert her attention from his nose “I’m Adrien- Adrien Agreste.” Marinette almost forgot her own name, over her mesmerization with this beautiful boy, somehow unfazed by his own broken nose.  
   
          He stared at her, expectantly. “Umm what??? Is there something on my face????????” She asked, panicking. “Your name?” Adrien said with a small smile. “OhhHhHhhhhHHH yeah, umm, yeah, it’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng…”  
   
          “Wait, where’s Alya???? The girl who was with me???” Marinette exclaimed, wondering what could’ve happened to her friend that made her unable to visit her at the hospital. “Oh, that girl? She was here for a bit and then had to go somewhere. Said something about letting you have some fun… any idea what that means?”  
   
          Oh, she was going to kill her. How dare she leave her alone with this beautiful guy and his horribly broken nose. “Ummm wOw no clue…”  
   
“ Is it okay for us to leave this place??? I only passed out, and your nose looks pretty well patched up.” Marinette decided leaving was a good option to keep her embarrassment at a minimum. “Well, I have to stay for a few more things, but if you sign out you should be pretty good to go.” “Great, uhhh see you around??” Marinette said awkwardly, starting to leave.  
   
Adrien was having a lot of fun talking to this mess of a person, and for some reason, didn’t want to let her go. “Hey wait, uhh Marinette?? Can I get your number maybe???”  
   
WHAT? wHAt??? Marinette could barely process the words, and left her mouth flapping open like a fish until she stuttered “Yes… I mean umm yeah,that would be great. That would be more than great. Not as great as you are, of course, but amazing.”  
   
They stared at each other for a few seconds and just burst out laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that mess~
> 
> I only planned to write one chapter, but if you guys want I can write more???


End file.
